John All-Stars Battle Royale
John All-Stars Battle Royale is a Fighting Game for PS3 & PS Vita, It is going to be released on June 12, 2013. Gameplay John All-Stars Battle Royale plays in a very similar way to the Super Smash Bros. Series. The point of the game to knock your rival off of the stage. When the battle starts all characters start out at 0% damage. Depending on the type of attacks executed, damage will increase at the bottom of the screen. Usually when a character gets up to 100% or higher they can be knocked off of the stage or can be sent flying in the air for a "Rocket K.O.". The highest percent of damage a character can get up to is 999% where then the character is the easiest to knock off of the stage. There are super meters, if you attack or get hit, the meter builds up. you can use that for a super. Characters #John #Robo #Cosmo #Minion #Serph #Madotsuki #Amalia #Ryu #Yun Lee #Dee Bee Kaw #The Predator #Titan(Sym-Bionic Titan) #Hsien-Ko #Naruto #Zangief #Frank West #Mordecai & Rigby #Steven_Star #Akuma(Gouki) #Dark Cosmo Arenas #John's house(The John Show) #Robotropolis(Xtranormal presents Robo) #Space Colony Eurasia(Mega Man X5) #Gru's Lab(Despicable Me) #Gaia Temple(Digital Devil Saga) #Madotsuki's world(Yume Nikki) #The Magic Forest(Wakfu) #Ryu Stage(Street Fighter II) #Hong Kong(Street Fighter III:Second Impact/Third Strike) #Bizzaro world(MUGEN) #Predator's cave(Predator) #Ancient Castle(Sym-Bionic Titan) #The Graveyard(Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker) #Hidden Leaf Village(Naruto) #Zangief Stage(SFA2) #Casino Park Royale(Dead Rising 2) #The Park(Regular Show) #Hectare Castle(Stevenstar777) #Akuma Stage(SFA3) #The Void(Debut) #Gannon X's World(Extra Stage) #Memory City(Extra Stage) Arena Plots TBA Items #Mushroom(Refills 50% of your life) #Life Mushroom(Refills 100% of your life) #Cannon #Knife #Sword #Gun #Guitar #Katana #TNT(Crash Bandicoot series) #Golden Gun(Very Rare) Supers Every character has a super attack John *1 - Punch Combo *2 - Giga Attack *3 - Nova Strike Robo *1 - Robo Missle *2 - Time Stop *3 - Ultimate Robo Cosmo *1 - Flower Madness *2 - Shinku Hadoken *3 - Transformation Minion *1 - Minion Strike *2 - Giant Hammer *3 - Gru's Laser Serph *1 - Gaia Shot *2 - Varuna *3 - Full Demon Serph Madotsuki *1 - Fat form *2 - Witch form *3 - Dream End Amalia *1 - Flower vines *2 - Flower speed *3 - Piranha attack Ryu *1 - Shinku Hadoken *2 - Shinku Hurricane Kick *3 - Shin Shoryuken Yun Lee *1 - Genei Jin *2 - You Hou *3 - Hiten Souryuu-Jin Dee Bee Kaw *1 - Dee Bee Combo *2 - Rising Fist *3 - Giant Pepsi The Predator *1 - Supreme Lance *2 - Big Fireball *3 - Anger Form Titan *1 - Supreme Fists *2 - Supreme Crush *3 - Supreme Laser Hsien-Ko *1 - Chireitou *2 - Daibakusou Rimoukon *3 - Tenraiha Naruto *1 - Clones *2 - Giant Shuriken *3 - Ninetails form Zangief *1 - Super Lariat *2 - Final Atomic Buster *3 - Siberian Blizzard Frank West *1 - Load of Stuff *2 - Snapshot *3 - The Open Door Cement Attack Mordecai & Rigby *1 - Golf Attack *2 - Mordecai & the Rigbys *3 - Giant Susan Steven_Star *1 - Steven Star's Super Dash *2 - Steven Star's Bazooka *3 - Steven Star's Hell Bash Akuma *1 - Messatsu GoHado *2 - Messatsu GoShoryu *3 - Raging Demon Dark Cosmo *1 - Dark Laser *2 - Dark Transformation *3- The Wrath of Raging Demon Costumes There are costumes for each character and can be bought at the Points Store. *John: Robo John, Ultimate Armor *Robo: Mega Man X, Bizzaro Robo *Cosmo: Sakura Outfit, Bikini *Minion: Rabbid, Mighty Bean (Because he's shaped like one) *Serph: Raiden, Samus Armor *Madotsuki: Yomika, Pucca *Amalia: Elena's Clothes, Rydia *Ryu: Kazuya's Clothes, Classic Ryu *Yun Lee: Yang, Bruce Lee *Dee Bee Kaw: Captain Falcon, Robo *The Predator: Alien, T5 Yoshimitsu *Titan: The Iron Giant, Golden Lightan *Hsien-Ko: Mei Ling, Chun Li *Naruto: Classic Naruto, Naruto as Sasuke *Zangief: Mech-Zangief, Brown Skin *Frank West: Mega Man X Costume, Cole Macgrath Costume *Mordecai & Rigby: Althetic, Comic Con *Steven_Star: Dark Steven, Jospeh De Francis *Akuma: God Akuma, Shin Akuma *Dark Cosmo: Witch, Evil Queen Gallery Gallery Trivia *Cosmo is the only character who has a variant (Dark Cosmo). *Some of Robo's costumes are based on characters. *It was said to have Shrek, but it got Scrapped & makes him a cameo in Memory City. Category:Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:John Games Category:The John Studios Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting Games